Creepypasta - Darkrai, el señor de la oscuridad
by Anye flipy
Summary: Una historia en la que un darkrai cuidará de la chica humana de la que está enamorada, la cuál olvidó todo su pasado


Aviso.

La historia pertenece a Anye, quien tiene un canal en Anye flippy beast en el cuál se encuentra esta historia, prohibido usar sin mi consentimiento.

Esta historia contiene los códigos del loquendo para diferenciar a cada personaje así como la forma fonética de los nombres de algunos pokemon.

Esto es a causa de que son los mismos textos que uso para luego subirlos a youtube.

Creepypasta pokemon, Darkrai, el señor de la oscuridad.

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y una joven dama llamada Kira paseaba por aquel parque abandonado, miraba cada banco vacío, imaginando la de historias que vivieron cientos de personas en aquel lugar, parejas contemplando el atardecer en primavera, familias observando como sus hijos jugaban con los pokemon, una fuente que no manaba agua con el reflejo de la luna cubierto por hojas secas.

En fin, miles de historias que nunca más se volverán a repetir.

Pues el tiempo cambia a las personas, lo mismo que los lugares que frecuentar.

Ahora por las mañanas el parque se llena de gente indeseable que echa fieras batallas pokemon, por lo que poco a poco el lugar se volvió un sitio peligroso.

Los arboles murmuraban con el viento un llanto de tristeza y soledad.

Recordando los viejos tiempos en cuando se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y alegría.

Algunos lugares con los años quedan abandonados, las nuevas tecnologías y modernismos de la ciudad llaman más la atención que viejos parques por donde solo se pasea.

Aunque, a ella le resulta de los más romántico.

Kira era una chica de 15 años, morena, de pelo largo y ondulado, ojos negros como la noche pero muy hermosos, en fin, una figura atractiva a primera vista.

Nació en la región de Sinnoh pero se había mudado hacía 6 años tras la muerte de sus padres. Ahora vivía en Johto con sus tíos y su pokemon y mejor amigo musharna, nunca se separaba de él, además le era de gran ayuda, pues desde hace más de 5 años, prácticamente al poco de llegar a Sinnoh, sufría pesadillas cada noche y musharna le ayudaba a dormir mejor pues se comía los sueños.

También había otro gran problema en su vida, perdió la memoria al recibir un golpe el día en que perdió a sus padres y solo recuerda pocos momentos felices con sus padres, pero no recuerda nada del accidente, ni de su vida antes.

voice required="name = Diego"

Te amo.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Otra vez, alguien le sopló en su oído, le susurró algo, a veces podía entender palabras, como te quiero, o deseo poder estar contigo.

Eso le daba miedo, tenía la esperanza de que fuesen sus padres que estaban junto a ella acompañándola en su vida, pero por otro lado, sentía un frío tremendo cada vez que escuchaba esos susurros, y como un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad inmenso.

Musharna se le acurrucó entre los brazos, sabía que eso la haría sentir mejor, además de que musharna también sentía esa presencia constantemente y quería que Kira no tuviese miedo.

Ambos regresaron a la casa de los tíos que vivían en ciudad Iris, la cena ya estaba preparada, hoy era la favorita de Kira, raviolis con salsa de setas.

El poder cenar algo delicioso le subía los ánimos y hacía que olvidara un poco los recuerdos del pasado.

Después de cenar subió a su habitación, al estar allí en silencio, se ponía otra vez a pensar en cosas que le hacían sentir triste.

El estar horas tumbada sobre la cama mirando el techo, de vez en cuando hablaba con musharna, pero él simplemente era un amigo.

A veces se necesita algo más que un amigo para poder sentirnos llenos.

Al rato Kira metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó un marco de fotos que tenía ahí guardado, allí estaban sus padres, como casi todas las noches, miraba esa foto recordando los buenos momentos, solo los que podía recordar que eran escasos, deseaba cada noche poder recordar algunos más, pero por más que le ponía el empeño, ellos no volvían a su mente.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No debo seguir así musharna.

El mirar por horas su foto, solo hace que me sienta más triste, ¿Crees que sería mejor escuchar música hasta que me dé el sueño?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Musharna flotó alrededor del ordenador indicándole que así debía hacer.

Kira se puso en pie y tras poner en marcha su torre, se sentó colocándose los cascos en las orejas.

Esa era su rutina de cada noche, escuchaba música en su ordenador, mientras miraba páginas de internet, intentaba hacer amistad con la gente de alguna manera, pero en el instituto todos eran muy crueles, la llamaban la huérfana, o la bicho raro ya que escuchaba música rock y vestía un poco a su modo, siempre apartada, solo tenía a musharna, es por eso que intentaba mandarles solicitudes de amistad a sus compañeros de clase porque de algún modo, quería abrirse y que vieran que ella valía la pena.

Fue a revisar sus mensajes de Facebook y ahí se llevó la sorpresa de que le había llegado uno, era del chico que la gustaba, hacía un par de días que ella le había mandado una solicitud de amistad, pero este en vez de aceptar, la mandó un mensaje insultándola.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Mira, eres un bicho raro, a mí no te me acerques ni me mandes solicitudes de mierda vale, que sepas que a mí las tipas como tú no me gustan. Adiós y hasta nunca huérfana de mierda.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Mientras leía aquello, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, musharna se pegaba a ella e intentaba calmarla, pero esta noche, las lágrimas eran más amargas que las de las otras noches. Tiró el teclado contra el suelo y desenchufó los cables del ordenador sin apagarlo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Vete musharna, por favor, hoy estoy fatal y no quiero gritarte ni nada por mi estado, quiero estar sola.

voice required="name = Carmen"

A pesar de que no quería dejarla sola, musharna se fue de la habitación.

Después Kira apagó las luces y tumbada en su cama lloró y lloró.

Luego acabó durmiéndose todavía sujetando un pañuelo en su mano. La luna alumbraba todo su cuerpo, desde la ventana entraba todo su resplandor y alguien se adentró en su habitación atravesando la ventana como si se hubiera transformado en humo. En sus sueños vio la sombra de alguien que la estaba observando, esa sombra acarició su largo cabello y después pasó a tocar sus mejillas terminando de secar las lágrimas que habían quedado del llanto.

voice required="name = Diego"

Por favor, no me digas que me vaya, no sabes lo que te necesito. Esta noche, no quiero crearte pesadillas. Lo siento mucho por todas estas noches pasadas, pero mi soledad me hace crearlas, no lo puedo evitar, salvo, esta noche, no quiero, estoy resistiéndome, es que, me siento tan identificado contigo, la soledad, la tristeza, el ser rechazado. Eres tan hermosa que no puedo dejar de mirarte. No quiero que llores más.

Pero por favor, no me digas que me vaya, te prometo, que no te crearé más pesadillas.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y en aquel preciso instante en el que él fue a besar sus labios, ella despertó sudando y él se desvaneció en humo así como había entrado.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?, en él se sentía, como si ese ser que la estaba hablando, estuviese profundamente loco por ella, un sentimiento de querer poseer a alguien increíble.

Tocó su cara, estaba algo pegajosa de las lágrimas y el pelo estaba pegado a sus mejillas.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, musharna dormía plácidamente en el salón así que intentó no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Luego volvió a la cama, se durmió en seguida y siguió soñando, era un sueño donde constantemente salía esa sombra mirándola dormir y acariciándola la cara.

Unos gritos por la ventana la hicieron despertar, el vendedor de melones que cada mañana pasaba por el barrio vendiéndolos.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Oh dios mío, si está pasando el melonero, se supone que, ¡me he dormido!, ¡madre!, llego un cuarto de hora tarde a clase.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo, metió a musharna en su pokeball y cogió su bici como cada mañana para ir a clase.

Llamó a la puerta algo nerviosa, el profesor después de regañarla la dijo que se sentase en su sitio, los demás en clase por lo bajini cuchicheaban y Kira pudo escuchar varias burlas.

Tras un duro día en el instituto al fin había llegado la última clase, Kira fue a las duchas para ducharse después de educación física, siempre se duchaba la última porque no se fiaba de sus compañeras, una vez la sacaron una foto en ropa interior y la publicaron por todo el instituto.

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras lo enjabonaba, quería terminar lo antes posible para volver a casa de sus tíos, el estar en aquel lugar, para ella era como estar en una jungla llena de monstruos, el peligro acechaba en cualquier lugar y no podía estar a salvo se escondiera donde se escondiera.

Siempre sus compañeros de clase y otros tantos que se unían de otros cursos aparecían para joderla la marrana.

Tras ducharse, fue a tomar su toalla para envolver su cuerpo, pero muy asustada cerró la puerta de la ducha antes de tomarla pues oyó que alguien entraba en el baño, se quedó en silencio a escuchar, pudo ver unas sombras en la esquina y unos chicos comenzaron a reírse, pudo distinguir de entre las carcajadas la voz del chico que le había gustado hasta la noche anterior, las otras veces eran de sus amigos, otros 3 niñatos.

A patadas abrieron la puerta de la ducha en la que ella estaba escondida y la sacaron a la fuerza.

La pobre Kira estaba muerta del miedo y la vergüenza pues estaba completamente desnuda entre 4 hombres.

Intentó gritar pero ya no quedaba nadie en el instituto, musharna salió de su pokeball para defenderla pero con el guengar de uno de ellos lo dejó kao.

Todos sabían que Kira no era entrenadora pokemon oficial.

Lloraba y gritaba desesperada, sabe dios qué es lo que pensaban hacerla.

voice required="name = Carlos"

O sea que, te gusto, unnmm, tú a mí me pareces una friki bien grande, pero he de reconocer que estás muy buena ajaja, así que, toma lo que querías.

Grita lo que quieras, ajaja, no te van a oír ajaja.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Pero cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, una sombra apareció de la nada y empezó a golpearlos uno por uno lanzándolos varios metros lejos de Kira, esta sombra se movía a una velocidad increíble por lo que era imposible distinguir qué era aquello.

Los chicos se quedaron dormidos tras ser alcanzados por un extraño pulso oscuro y mientras dormían, se movían de una forma como si estuvieran siendo torturados.

En aquel preciso instante aquella sobra al fin se dejó ver.

Un pokemon de cuerpo oscuro con una especie de mandíbula roja, y con un largo cabello blanco.

Las extremidades de los chicos comenzaron a espachurrarse, como si una fuerte presión les estuviese agarrando por ellas con una ira incontrolable.

Sus caras cambiaron a un tono azul y estos con sus manos se arañaban el cuello como intentando quitarse algo invisible que les estrangulaba.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¡Por favor, basta!, no puedo seguir viendo esto, es superior a mí.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Gritó Kira tapando sus ojos muy asustada.

voice required="name = Diego"

Como tú desees.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Respondió aquel pokemon poniendo fin a aquella tortura.

Los chicos se quedaron allí tirados tras perder el conocimiento y después el pokemon cogió a Kira y a musharna en sus brazos y se los llevó a una casa abandonada cerca del parque.

En el interior de aquella mansión llena de polvo y cantidad de muebles antiguos, Kira y musharna fueron dejados sobre una cama que curiosamente tenía sábanas y una colcha limpias sin mota de polvo.

El pokemon oscuro se quedó frente a la cama mirando fijamente los ojos de Kira que nerviosa tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con un trozo de sábana.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Quién eres?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Preguntó asustada.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me llamo darkrai, soy el pokemon de la oscuridad y del terror y puedo crear pesadillas muy reales.

He venido para darles mi castigo a esos desgraciados.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Oh, ¿lo has hecho por salvarme?

voice required="name = Diego"

Sí, jamás dejaré que te ocurra nada malo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Entonces, tú no eres un ser de oscuridad y terror.

No sé por qué dices eso.

Si fueras malo, no me habrías salvado.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Eso es lo que tú crees?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo darkrai mirando hacia un lado muy serio.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Así es jeje.

Aunque, espera, ahora que te escucho hablar, me suena tu voz, es como si, la hubiese oído durante mucho tiempo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Lo siento.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué?, Me has salvado la vida jeje.

Y, bueno, estoy desnuda y tengo algo de apuro.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo Kira tapándose un poco más con la sábana.

Darkrai como una exhalación se puso sobre ella y rodeándola con sus brazos tapó su cuerpo desnudo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Eso no importa ahora, ven, hace frio, acércate más a mí.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Kira pudo sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo oscuro que la estaba abrazando con fuerza y se sintió como protegida.

De algún modo le gustaba sentir a ese ser tan cerca suyo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Oh, bueno, unm, en serio, muchas gracias por lo de hoy, si no hubieses aparecido, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí.

voice required="name = Diego"

Como ya te he dicho, no pienso dejar que te ocurra nada malo, me siento tan culpable.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Por qué culpable?

voice required="name = Diego"

Nada, cosas, venga, te llevaré a tu casa.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y en aquel momento, el volvió a tomarla a ella y su musharna en brazos para llevarlos a su casa.

Se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de Kira y allí los dejó en la cama.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ahora descansa Kira, yo siempre estaré por aquí cerca para protegerte, hasta que recuerdes.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Qué? ¿Recordar?, ¿Cómo?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Kira giró la cabeza, pero él ya no estaba.

Se vistió y bajó a comer algo, luego a la noche volvió a soñar, esta vez en su sueño, se la veía a ella jugando con alguien, por lo que se ve, era un pokemon que encontró por el bosque, ese pokemon estaba triste y ella jugó con él, así durante una semana.

Esos días fueron increíbles, nunca antes Kira se había sentido tan feliz en compañía de alguien y podía sentirlo de la misma forma a pesar de ser un sueño.

Ese pokemon, sabía que nada más verlo le sonaba de algo, fue ahí cuando despertó de golpe, allí estaba él.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Tú, tú eras ese pokemon, darkrai.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, lo recuerdo, pero, ¿por qué no te viniste conmigo?, recuerdo pedirte que quería que fueses mi amigo por siempre, pero, te quedaste allí solo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Vaya, aun no recuerdas todo.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo darkrai dándose media vuelta.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Cómo?

voice required="name = Diego"

Parece ser, que siempre que aparezco en algún sitio, ocurren desgracias.

Y si no hubiese sido por mí, Quizás tus padres ahora.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Espera, ¿Qué me quieres decir?, ¿Que tú fuiste el causante de su muerte?

voice required="name = Diego"

Sí.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Serás, vete de aquí desgraciado, y después de todo tienes el valor de venir como si nada hubiese pasado, fuera, no quiero verte más.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Gritaba Kira muy furiosa.

Sus tíos despertaron al escuchar los gritos y rápido subieron a ver qué había ocurrido, nada más entrar vieron como una sombra salía por la ventana a gran velocidad.

Después intentaron tranquilizar a Kira que estaba muy alterada preguntándole qué era aquella sombra que había visto.

Darkrai se quedó oculto en un gran árbol observándola después de aquello, de nuevo se sentía en soledad, y aunque ella le había dicho que se fuera, él no podía largarse así como así.

Constantemente estaba preocupado por Kira y quería velar por ella asegurándose de que nadie fuera a hacerla daño.

A la mañana siguiente Kira se levantó muy temprano e hizo su maleta después tomó todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado.

Sin avisar a nadie, cogió a su musharna y se montó en el magnetotren para llegar hasta Sinnoh, nada más llegar allí se dirigió al lugar del accidente, tenía que volver para recordar de alguna manera.

Se sentía sumamente atribulada pensando y más pensando en aquel sueño que tuvo con darkrai, apenas había podido dormir, ¿Cómo es posible que un ser que le había hecho tan feliz en tan solo una semana, un ser que incluso la había salvado de ser violada al día anterior, pudiera haber matado a sus padres?

Tras varias horas caminando junto a su pokemon, su estómago rugía furioso, menos mal que había comido unas bayas silvestres que musharna había recolectado para ella.

El cielo estaba totalmente anaranjado y faltaba apenas una hora para que anocheciera.

Pero al fin, había llegado a aquel lugar, era una carretera con una curva peligrosa, si ibas un poco más rápido de lo normal, o si se te cruzaba cualquier otro vehículo, que quisiera adelantar, corrías el riesgo de caer por un acantilado.

Se sentó frente a aquel lugar observando todo detenidamente con la esperanza de que volvieran sus recuerdos. Si el coche acabó abajo, como es que ella estaba arriba, ¿Cómo fue?

Musharna flotó a su alrededor queriéndola decir que ya se estaba haciendo tarde para estar allí en la intemperie, así que se puso en pie y fue a un hotel que había cerca, pero desgraciadamente con el dinero que tenía no le llegaba para una noche.

Así que sacó una mantita que llevaba en su maleta y la colocó bajo un árbol para dormir allí junto a musharna.

Ambos se acurrucaron en la mantita para darse calor mutuo, pero cuando parecía que comenzaban a coger el sueño, musharna se puso alerta al escuchar unas voces sospechosas.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Hay alguien cerca?

voice required="name = Carmen"

Musharna asintió poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla.

Pero en aquel momento un par de hombres lo atraparon en un saco y después tomaron a Kira a la fuerza tirándola a la parte trasera de una vieja camioneta blanca muy sucia.

voice required="name = Juan"

Qué bonita niña que nos hemos encontrado.

¿No te dijo tu mamá que es peligroso viajar siendo tan joven y guapa?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No por favor, soltadme.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Kira gritaba desesperada mientras que el más barbudo de ellos rasgaba su ropa con una navaja oxidada, el otro que era más alto sacó su miembro peludo y sucio dispuesto a violarla, pero en aquel preciso instante, un temible pulso umbrío les impactó a ambos tipos apartándolos de Kira.

Allí estaba darkrai que antes de que pudieran escapar los tomó del cuello con sus enormes manos negras. Después los lanzó afuera de la furgoneta con todas sus ganas para darles lo que se merecían.

Kira muy asustada se fue a esconder en la parte de delante de la furgoneta, pero sin querer dio a la palanca y la furgoneta se puso en marcha cuesta abajo hacia la curva.

Por todos los medios intentó detenerla pero desgraciadamente no tenía ni idea de conducir un coche, y cuando a punto estuvo de caer por el precipicio, la puerta fue reventada de un pulso umbrío y darkrai la sujetó entre sus brazos sacándola de allí. Fue ahí cuando Kira recordó como darkrai hace años la salvó de caer, aquel día en el que iba con sus padres por aquella misma carretera, un coche que iba a gran velocidad se les cruzó y desgraciadamente su padre no lo pudo esquivar a pesar de que pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas, de la colisión entre ambos coches Kira se golpeó en la cabeza con el asiento de adelante, después el coche cayó por el precipicio, pero darkrai llegó a tiempo para rescatarla a ella.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Recordaste algo de aquel día?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Sí, aunque solo recuerdo hasta el momento en que tú me sacaste del coche, pues después, me desmallé a causa del golpe que me di en la cabeza.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Después se lanzó a los brazos de este sin que él se lo esperase.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Perdóname darkrai.

Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir disculpas.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero, Kira.

Aquel día, no pude salvar a tus padres.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Dijo él algo nervioso.

Kira se separó de su pecho para acariciar su cara con lo que pobre su puso muy rojo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No había más opciones ese día, solo pudiste salvarme a mí, tú no tienes la culpa de que mis padres muriesen, solo fue, mala suerte, el destino, quien sabe.

voice required="name = Carmen"

En aquel momento darkrai la apartó de él.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aun así, siempre que estoy cerca, solo hago nada más que crear desgracias, creo que la mala suerte llega adonde estoy yo.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Kira lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No digas eso, si no fuese por ti, yo ya no estaría aquí, y esos chicos me hubiesen violado en su tiempo, o mismamente hoy a saber que me hubiese pasado.

Ya me has salvado muchas veces, me has ayudado quien sabe cuántas veces más cuando yo ni cuenta me daba.

Y solo, lo que te pasa, es que, estás muy solo, y por eso pasan esas cosas, o crees que tú las creas, solo es eso, soledad, la soledad nos hace pensar así, pero, si vienes conmigo, ya no estarás solo, ni yo tampoco. ¿Qué te parece?

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero, ¿Y si te causo pesadillas?

No quisiera hacerte sufrir más como todos estos años.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Tonto, todas esas pesadillas eran causadas por mi dolor al no poder recordar mi pasado.

Tú no tienes nada que ver.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Crees que así sea?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pues claro, ayer mismo fue la primera noche que no tuve pesadillas después de que me salvaras, tuve un lindo sueño de nuestro pasado jeje.

Así que, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Quieres estar junto a mí para siempre?

Es lo que más deseo ahora.

voice required="name = Carmen"

En aquel momento darkrai la tomó en sus brazos sin que ella se lo esperase dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me encantaría ir contigo.

Eso es lo que más deseo yo también.

voice required="name = Carmen"

Y desde aquel día vivieron juntos y felices los dos, bueno, y que no nos olvidemos de musharna jeje.

Kira y darkrai, dos seres incomprendidos en el mundo solo por su apariencia y las mentiras y chismes que crean el resto.

Tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse en el camino, habían encontrado a esa otra mitad para poder al fin aliviar su soledad.

Además que, juju, también hicieron sus cositas por las noches y no veas qué bien que se lo pasaron uejejejjee.

A Kira le volvían locas las manos de darkrai tocando su cuerpo desnudo y ya no digo más que luego se sabe todo ajajajajaja.

Fin.

Bueno Kirayin, espero que esta historia te haya gustado, ya sabes que quería dedicártela para que la pases bien estos días, que mejor que una historia con tu hombre para que juntos la escuchéis y lo paséis de lujo.


End file.
